


Deep Sea Prowl

by op-sheepy (opsheepy)



Series: Hearty Drabbles [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Self-Indulgent, Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opsheepy/pseuds/op-sheepy
Summary: Meanwhile, those left behind dive and wait.But that's alright, Narwhals are pretty good at both.Companion toArctic Hunting
Series: Hearty Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Deep Sea Prowl

She grits her teeth, fists clenched, watching as the whole bloody island drifts away. Always her role had been with the Tang, ensuring she ran without a hitch but this time she had looked her captain straight in the eye and told him she would join the fight. 

Clione puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to have to land some time. We'll get our chance."

"I know," But Ikkaku wants to be there now. Doesn't want to get left behind and feel that same helplessness of knowing three of theirs got captured and beaten only after their captain took their place. Of watching him limp his way back to them, unwilling to use his powers to conserve energy but refusing any of their help in treating his injuries, likely not wanting them to see.

Basil Hawkins made things personal when he'd used the crew's lives to threaten their captain. Drew blood before and during negotiation. Tonight is for revenge and the Hearts want theirs. You mess with one, you mess with all. You mess with the captain, there'll be hell to pay and Ikkaku wants to help collect.

She turns back inside and nods. "For now we dive."

**Author's Note:**

> Another double drabble this time a companion to [Arctic Hunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987816) in which Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi go after Hawkins.
> 
> Really excited to see what the other crew members would do.
> 
> Tumblr : [op-sheepy.tumblr.com](http://op-sheepy.tumblr.com)


End file.
